


Alignment

by redhandsredribbons



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Arguing, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Dungeons & Dragons, Human Culture, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Minbari, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Role-Playing Game, Sensuality, Threesome, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhandsredribbons/pseuds/redhandsredribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "Imagine your polyship playing Dungeons & Dragons (or some other tabletop roleplaying game)." D&D. Sheridan is playing a Paladin (Lawful Good), Delenn’s a Druid (Neutral Good), and Lennier’s a Cleric. Sheridan has convinced Lennier to “c'mon, branch out a little,” so Lennier’s playing Chaotic Evil. Lennier has taken to the role a little too well, to Sheridan’s dismay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alignment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nenya_kanadka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenya_kanadka/gifts).



“My horde of undead minions enacts several direct hits against you, which you are unable to block,” Lennier announces cheerfully. “You are now nearing permanent character death.”

“Aww, geez, come on,” Sheridan says, squinting at the dice on the table. “Are you sure you rolled a 20? You picked it up right after! How do I know—” 

“John. Minbari never lie,” Delenn says, frowning.

“But if you die,” Lennier continues, “I will be able to resurrect you and use your corpse to continue my attacks. It should be some consolation that your physical form will live on.”

“You little—”

“ _John_.”

Sheridan huffs. “Well, no, you know what, I use Lay on Hands on myself to—”

“Dearest, you cannot take another action this round.” Delenn runs her finger against the valley of Sheridan’s knuckle, on his hand that is clenched into a fist on the table. The expanding possibility of a smile on Sheridan’s face smoothes his frown lines. She skims her other hand gently against the ridges of Lennier’s headbone, and Lennier’s eyes flutter closed for a moment, his expression growing concentrated and serious. 

“My eagle companion carries John to safety behind the nearby mountain,” Delenn says suddenly. “Now, should we rest from the game for a little while, for a different kind of laying on of hands?”

As she pulls back her hands gently, and smoothes out the folds of her dress before standing, they both stare at Delenn, gaping.

“You,” Delenn says, pointing to Sheridan, “think Minbari have no capacity for human innuendo.” She turns her glance to Lennier, smiling. “And you, _Zha’aia_ , think I am too respectable for my own good.” Delenn heads toward the bedroom of the quarters, calling behind her, “Unless you insist I first roll the game implement to see if John was rescued successfully?”

“No,” Sheridan and Lennier both say at the same time, jumping up. 

Sheridan clears his throat. “No, no need.”

Lennier nods. “We’ve reached an agreement.”

Lennier licks his lips impulsively as he glances at Sheridan. Sheridan breaks into a grin, laying one large hand on the back of Lennier’s crest as they walk together to join Delenn.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this prompt](http://imagineyourpolyship.tumblr.com/post/38599685775/imagine-your-polyship-playing-dungeons-dragons) on the imagineyourpolyship Tumblr. The term of endearment Delenn uses with Lennier is borrowed from [this Minbari dictionary](http://www.jumpnow.de/dic/index.php).
> 
> A short and sweet little gift fic for Nenya, who squees about (and writes!) my OT3.


End file.
